The present invention is directed to a seating support for an industrial truck that has a support surface for a person standing on a standing platform of an industrial truck. The seating support may also be termed a seat insert.
An industrial truck has been disclosed in EP 3018090 B1 as having a standing platform which is bordered on one side by a rear wall on which a back element is provided that has a foldable seat unit. When the foldable seat unit is in its folded-up position, it comprises a backrest in the back element and, in its folded-down position, comprises a seat surface in the form of a saddle with a projecting saddle nose.
A driver's platform for an industrial truck that comprises a seat apparatus has been disclosed in WO 99/10271. The seat apparatus possesses three different positions: a first position it is folded downward and away; in a second position it has a seat support for a standing person; and in a third position it has a sitting position for a completely seated person.
A backrest mechanism for an operating platform of an industrial truck has been disclosed in DE 102006047403 A1. The backrest mechanism possesses a height-adjustable frame with a circular cylindrical cushion against which a person traveling on the vehicle can be supported in a substantially sitting position.
A driver workplace for an industrial truck in which a seat support is formed as a leaning aid has been disclosed in DE 102008014643 A1. The leaning aid supports a standing person when the person leans their back against the leaning aid.
The disadvantage of the above-described seating supports is that they are difficult or impossible to retrofit into existing industrial trucks. When one or more industrial trucks are to be equipped with a seating support, it is always necessary to change the structure of the rear wall, which is associated with long setup times and corresponding costs.